1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick assembly blade for a ceiling fan, particularly to one firm in structure, integral in external appearance and able to be assembled quickly and stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way of quickly assembling a blade of a ceiling fan on a blade frame, as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,694, titled “QUICK ASSEMBLY BLADES FOR CEILING FANS”, is to have the engage holes of the blade respectively engaged and secured with the underside of the top end of the studs of the blade frame. Then, the stop member of a stop strip is stopped at the front end of the blade to prevent the blade from being moved horizontally after assembled, thus quickly assembling the blade on the blade frame and avoiding the blade being disengaged from the blade frame. However, only by mutual engagement of the engage holes of the blade and the studs of the blade frame, the structure of their combination is unstable and the blade cannot be firmly secured on the blade frame. In addition, after the blade and the blade frame are assembled together, the stop strip is exposed to the outside of the front end of the blade, spoiling integrity and external appearance of the blade.